fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mantra Squad
' The Mantra Squad '''is a short-story series created by Bolt. It is comedy and action/adventure. It revolves around a group of nine high school students on summer break who have discovered an ancient artifact that turns them into evil-fighting powered up superheroes that defend their hometown from aliens. Characters '''The Mantra Squad' *Chin Hikari - A sophmore who is also the leader of the gang. He represents the 6th seal, Chin and is known as Chatterman. *Kai Rokku - A freshman who is the main technician of the squad. He represents the 5th seal, Kai and is known as BluRay. *Retsu Yami - A junior who is the strategist and planmaker. She represents the 7th seal, Retsu and is known as Black Gem *Rin Sakura - A freshman and Shinto priestess who serves as one of the offensive members. She represents the 1st seal, Rin and is known as Mikohana. *Sha Kaze - A freshman and an Egyptian foreign exchange student. He serves as the "little rascal". He is the youngest and represents the 4th seal, Sha. He is known as Sir Isis. *Tou Kyojin - A senior who is the "oracle" of the group. Se represents the 3rd seal, Tou. She is the oldest and is known as Pluto. *Zai Dakku - A freshmen who is Sha's age and a main offensive member. She represents the 8th seal. She is known as Glaive Girl *Zen Hakai - Zai's "brother" whom their family took in. He is a sophmore and an offensive member. He represents the 9th seal. He is known as Fanboy. *Pyou Kage - A junior and the only defensive/offensive member. He represents the 2nd seal, Pyou and is known as Nanoarch. Antagonists Big Bad Circus Pack *Honolite - A flamboyant who is the leader of the Big Bad Circus Pack. His plans usually seem to backfire on him. *Mizulite - A fashion-smart huntress who is second-in-command and seems to do a better job than Honolite.She is also the Ringmaster's favorite. *Kazelite - The most intelligent member of the group. Like Honolite his plans sometime backfire but when he sides with Mizulite they have a higher chance of succeeding. Sometimes random, deep curiosity distracts him on the field. *Hana - The oldest and strongest of the BB Quartet. She is the trapeze of the circus and has the power of flowers. *Anima - The youngest yet one of the most mature sisters. She is the animal tamer of the circus. *Bara - The second oldest yet most immature sister. She specializes in ball-related attacks and is the ball walker in the circus. *Tris - The next to youngest sister and the most hardcore with a rough personality. She is the main acrobat of the circus. Charmers of Bad Behavior * Eudial - Known as Redhead (because of her appearance and powers) she uses fire and flame throwers when attacking. She is one of the strongest but one of the most immature. *Mimete - She is the youngest and newest member. She uses tricks and gadgets in the field. Her arguing with Eudial usually annoys the team and foils their plan. *Tellu - One of the oldest members, she uses energy-draining plants for her attacks. She usually bickers with Mimete outside of the field but when in battle or a plan in motion she ignores her. *Viluy - She is one of the most stealth and mysterious members. She uses ice for her darkness and likes to stay within the shadows. *Ptilol - She is Cyprine's mirror half and uses focused energy to attack. She usually attacks in tandem with Cyprine as they share one mind. *Cyprine - She is Ptilol's mirror half and uses focused energy to attack. She usually attacks in tandem with Ptilol as theyshare one mind. Category:XBoltBladerX Category:Story Category:Story Layout Category:The Mantra Squad